Doubled Promises
by lind5ay
Summary: Gwen misses Peter, who promised her father to stay away from her to keep her safe. But can Peter and Gwen go through with that promise?
1. Without Peter

Why was I crying? Was I crying because I knew that Peter Parker was too good of a guy to break Daddy's promise? Or was I crying because of Daddy's death in general? The second option seemed more believable at the moment. The first option sounded stupid. Worrying about that when your father just died? I laughed with no emotion as I wiped a tear that was easily gliding down from my eye. I knew that Daddy would want me to be strong, but after my first day back at school since everything has happened…I feel like a totally different person. An empty person.

Mom was too depressed and so were the boys. Since I was the oldest I let them all come in at night and sleep in my room the first week of Daddy's death. Just because I knew them too well. I knew they didn't want to sleep alone after Daddy died, there was just an emptiness in our home that will probably never be filled again.

I sighed and stood up so I could glance out at the window, maybe secretly hoping that Peter Parker will stride up to it with his goofy smile on his face. But I knew in the back of my mind that it wouldn't happen. Maybe it would never happen, but I didn't like the thought of that. And in my heart I knew that Peter wouldn't either. Was he thinking about me? Was he sleeping soundly, not even bothering to put me on the tip of his brain?

Maybe not, and that's what scared me.

I looked over at my alarm clock realizing that it was almost 2:30 at night. I sighed, and looked around my room as if it would give me some kind of an answer. I saw my cell phone lying motionless on my computer desk. I hesitated to pick it up, I don't know why though. When I picked it up I clicked it on. My heart sank a little when I realized that Peter didn't try to call or text. I just needed to hear his voice, just to know he was there.

As gently as I could, I activated my voicemails. It gave me options on who's messages I wanted to hear. I clicked Peter's without hesitation. I closed my eyes as I listened to his voice. "Hey," His voice said in a croaky tone. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Give me a call when you get this."

End of message. I instantly clicked the next one. "Gwen, I'm sorry about tonight's dinner…" Peter said nervously, which made me laugh sadly. "It didn't go as I expected but," Peter paused and laughed to himself. I found myself starting to cry. I closed my eyes, trying my best to stop the tears from falling down my eyes. But that didn't work. "I'm sure glad I kissed you," He said with a happy tone in his voice. "I've liked you for as long as I could remember…I just…well, you get the picture."

End of message. That's when I let myself go into a mental crying stage. I threw the phone across the room angrily. Why did this have to happen? Why did Daddy have to die? Why did Daddy make Peter promise? Why my Peter? _My _Peter.

That's when I got up and picked my cell phone back up, trying to make myself calm down. As I was doing that, I quickly dialed Peter's number. As the phone rang, I took deep breaths. I knew that he wasn't going to answer, but I just wanted him to hear my voice. I knew that Peter always listened to his voicemails ever since his Uncle Ben died.

Peter's voicemail sounded after about fifteen rings, which I knew he was probably asleep. "It's Peter, say what ya wanna say and I'll get back to ya." The machine beeped making me realize I had to leave a message right then. I panicked all of the sudden. What was I going to say? I should have thought this through but I didn't. I just took a deep breath and started speaking my mind. "Hey, it's Gwen," I said in barely a whisper. "I just want to see if you're okay…" I found myself crying again, choking up sobs of sadness. I cussed in my mind for being so stupid, now Peter would know that I would be crying. I chuckled, trying to make Peter realize I was okay but it was useless.

I cried, I just cried in the state of shock. Daddy just died. Peter was gone. I was gone…or at least I wish I was. Daddy shouldn't have made Peter promise! He knew I would need someone when he died besides Mom and the boys! He knew good and well he was going to die right then! "Why aren't you here with me?" I suddenly screamed through the phone. "Why did you leave me? Daddy's gone, and I need _you_!"

One of the boys rushed in at that moment, I was too upset to realize which one it was. "Gwen, what's wrong with you?" He asked in a panicky voice. Then, Mom walked in with her hands on her hips looking annoyed. But then that annoyance turned into great worry. "My god," She practically yelled as she ran over to me. "Gwen, what's wrong? What's wrong, baby?"

Their voices seemed muted to me. I realized I was crying because of Daddy's death, it literally just hit me like a wave of emotion. I was crying for the loss of Peter Parker too, because I wanted him with me more than anything in the world. I was rocking back and forth in my Mom's arms. The boys were huddled around the two of us with worried eyes. Mom just kept kissing my forehead and stroking my hair, "Calm down, baby, calm down."

But I couldn't. I couldn't calm down. The vision of Peter promising Daddy kept flashing into my brain. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he told Peter to promise. Then I could see Peter whimper a little when Daddy reached to end of his life. "Peter," I whimpered with a small cry. "Daddy! I want Peter and Daddy!" It seemed like I screamed that last sentence over a thousand times like I was a stupid nine year old girl who didn't get what she wanted.

Mom looked up at the boys with sad eyes, "Go to your rooms, everything is okay." She pretty much commanded to them. When they just stood there idly, Mom raised her voice. "_Now!_" Her voice hissed at them. That made them go back to their rooms with sleepy and scared looks on their faces. Mom looked down at my phone, and quickly pressed the end button.

**A/N: I don't know if this is just a one shot or a two shot, I just don't know. I watched the new Spiderman today and I LOVED IT. It was so amazing! And while I was watching the movie I knew I had to write a fan fiction about it for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Just Peter Parker

I woke up the next morning with a sick stomach. I ran my fingers through my hair thinking that I should be happy that it was a weekend. But I wasn't. I missed Gwen too much that it wasn't even funny. I thought about picking up the phone multiple times and calling her, but then I saw the look in her father's eyes right before he died. "You just got to promise me one thing," He murmured quietly. "You keep Gwen out of this, I want her to be _safe _and she's not safe when she's with you, Peter Parker."

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. I finally got the girl that I have loved since day one. Then that stupid promise had to come up and ruin it all. But the worse thing about it was that I knew that Gwen's dad was right. She wouldn't be safe with me if I was Spider-Man. But it was my duty to keep doing what I was doing, and that was protecting the city.

My thoughts were disrupted when my phone buzzed. I moaned annoyingly as I picked it up. Then my heart seemed to quit beating when I saw who called me. _One New Voicemail from: Gwen Stacy. _She called me? I looked at the time below the message. 2:23 pm? Something was wrong if she called me that late. Suddenly I touched the button to where I could listen to the message. "_One new voicemail from, Gwen Stacy,_"The computerized voice said. "_Please_ _press one to listen to this message._"

I instantly clicked one, then I closed my eyes and prepared myself to hear Gwen's voice. "Hey, it's Gwen," Her soft voice spoke softly. "I just wanted to see if you were okay…"

There was a moment of silence on the other line. And with my eyes still closed, I could hear Gwen sobbing over the phone. When the sobbing got a little louder, I felt my heart swell up enormously. Gwen chuckled, probably trying to convince me that she was alright. But it didn't work. It seemed that her sobs have gotten louder. Which meant she had gotten more upset. A tear rolled down my cheek, and that made me blush a little. I quickly wiped it away. I panicked a little when she finally screamed into the phone. "Why aren't you hear with me?" She screamed loudly with tears seeming to block her voice out. "Why did you leave me? Daddy's gone, I need _you_!"

I didn't really realize that I was starting to sob silently. This was all my fault. Gwen, please, please be okay. One of the brothers seemed to ask Gwen what was wrong. She didn't answer. A second later her Mom came in and quickly went to comfort her. "Calm down, baby," She said obviously rocking her daughter. "Calm down."

I found myself crying harder, not wanting Gwen to go through this pain. All because of me! All because of stupid me! "Peter," I heard her whimper in a cry. "Daddy! I want Peter and Daddy!" She repeated the sentence over a thousand times it seemed like. I was trying my best not to cry and to not act like a damn baby. But it was hopeless.

If I could just hold Gwen in my arms right now, everything would make complete sense. But I couldn't, because I made a promise to a strong man who died to save thousands of lives, including mine.

I didn't pay attention to Gwen's mom hissing at the boys to get back to their rooms, I just sat there with puffy eyes as I listened to Gwen's hard sobs. "_End of message_," The computerized voice said. "_To erase this message, press one, to leave a callback number press two…_" I hung up the phone as quick as I could. Aunt May startled me as she knocked on my door gently. "Peter?" She asked in her usual gentle tone. "Are you up? I have pancakes downstairs if you want them."

I wiped a tear from my eye and sighed, "Yeah. I'll be down in a sec." I threw on a plain white shirt and slid on some pale blue jeans. I gingerly put my glasses on so I wouldn't hurt my cuts around my eyes. I still tightened up from the pain though when I put them on. I was sore, but not as sore as I was yesterday. When I woke up yesterday morning I could've sworn that I was paralyzed. That's how bad I hurt. But who could blame me?

I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen to see a worried Aunt May plopping pancakes onto my plate. "Honey," She said tilting my head up a little. "Your scars have gotten a little worse, and why is your face so puffy and red?"

I flushed for a moment, not wanting Aunt May to know that I've pretty much been screaming out cries in my room for the past twenty minutes. I shrugged and put on a small fake smile, "I probably just rubbed my eyes during the night, that's all."

Aunt May studied me curiously as she put bacon and eggs beside my pancakes. I pretended that I didn't notice it when I was eating. But she knew I was faking the whole scene apparently. I scratched my head awkwardly to hopefully break the silence. Aunt May took a bite of her eggs, "I don't want you playing on your skateboard today, Peter."

"I don't play on it, Aunt May, I _skate _on it."

Aunt May rolled her eyes playfully as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Well whatever you do on it, I don't want you to do it today. You're too beaten up to go do anything today." I wasn't really planning on doing anything today anyways. I was too depressed about Gwen that I didn't really feel like skating. All I felt like doing was to just be with her. Aunt May must've saw my sad far off expression on my face. For she sighed and sat down beside me, "What's wrong, honey? Is it the girl from your computer?"

I looked over at her and chuckled, "How'd you know?" But I knew how she knew. Aunt May was smart she knew everything, I even had to admit that. She smiled, "I could tell by the look in your eyes. What happened between the two of you?"

What should I tell her? When I was fighting the giant lizard with Gwen's father, he was clawed to death and right before he died he made me promise him to never be with his daughter again. Because I was Spider-Man, and she wasn't safe when she was with me. I could imagine Aunt May's facial expression after I told her the full truth. She would feel my forehead with her palm and smile nervously. But I wasn't going to tell her the truth.

I just shrugged not knowing what else to tell Aunt May. She just smiled over at me and kissed my forehead. Then she stood up to continue her breakfast. "My momma always told me that love always finds its way back," Aunt May said as she cut a piece of her pancakes. "But sometimes you have to find your way back to each other yourselves."

With my aunt's words, I just sat there and stared down at my plate. I knew what I had to do, even though it wasn't going to be the right thing for Gwen's dad. I sighed and stood up, "Aunt May, I'm going to have to be excused. I need to do something important."

Aunt May looked up as if she was shocked, "Peter, you hardly even touched your pancakes…"

"Just trust me, if I don't do this now I might not ever do it."

She looked at me with disbelief but I tried to cover that up by kissing her cheek goodbye and running up to my room. I quickly stripped off my clothes and put on my Spider-Man suit. I looked in the mirror before I put my mask on, looking at what I've become. A stronger, more independent, braver guy. Mom, Dad and Uncle Ben would have been proud.

I took off my glasses then threw them onto my unmade bed. I easily put on my mask to avoid the pain from the small scars, which was pretty much impossible. I shook my head in disappointment as I slung out the window and made my way throughout town flying from my webs. I was disappointed in what I was about to do, and that was to break Gwen's dad's promise I made to him.

I heard people from below gasp in amazement. I glanced down to see them pointing at me with shocked expressions. I heard a whole lot of, "Look Mommy, It's Spider-Man!" and "Oh my god, is that really him?"

I quickly looked back up so I could concentrate on getting to Gwen's house. "You really do get to me, Gwen," I muttered to myself as I made my last swing from my web to her fire escape. "You really do get to me."

I pulled off my mask as I landed on Gwen's fire escape. I looked through the window to see her bed unmade, clothes all over the floor including some used tissues. I sighed to myself with my eyes closed. I opened her window gently, trying not to make any kind of noise. I easily stepped into her room and clutched on my mask nervously. I looked around for a minute, trying to see if there was a sign on where she was. No sign at all.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and it sounded like that person was coming to Gwen's room. I quickly climbed up the walls and stuck my hands to the ceiling. I shut my eyes tightly, afraid it would be someone else besides Gwen. I sighed in relief when it wasn't. I looked down at her with a heart full of emotion. Her hair was pulled up, as always. She had on a light blue sundress you could tell she wore around the house a lot. She wore no makeup but you could barely even tell.

Gwen then peeked out her window, as if she was looking for something. I smiled to myself knowing that she was on the look out for me. I instantly jumped down from her ceiling, which made her scream. When she saw who I was she quickly put both of her hands over her mouth, regretting that scream. "Gwen!" Her mom called from the other rooms. "Are you okay, honey?"

We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. But finally Gwen's hands eased away from her mouth. "Yeah, Mom!" She yelled back. "I saw a Spider!"

We stood there again in silence for another moment. Gwen's eyes closed shut tightly for a second, then she shook her head. "W-What are you doing here, Peter?" She said as she picked up some of her clothes and used tissues. I could tell she was quite embarrassed from her mess, but I could care less about it.

I walked towards her, trying to get her attention as she was deliberately cleaning up her mess. "You know why I'm here." I said in barely a whisper. Gwen just shook her head again with a fake chuckle. "If it's about that voicemail, Peter, it was a _very _big mistake. A very big mistake. I'm sorry you had to listen to that…"

I instantly grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. I locked eyes with her right then, which made her loosen up a little. "Don't pretend like none of this happened, Gwen. Because it did." I whispered to her. When tears started to fill up her eyes I gently stroked her cheek, "Don't you know how much I want to be with you?" I said in a choky voice. I brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, then cupped her face in between my hands.

"I want to be with you so badly, that nothing else matters to me. I want to be with you so badly that I am willing to break that, that damn promise your Dad made me commit to him. Because that one promise isn't even going to come close to the other promise that I made to myself."

Gwen pressed her nose against mine as tears fell from her eyes. I pulled her close to me and embraced her. I buried myself into her hair and cried. Gwen pulled me closer and held me as we both cried together in silence. She tilted my head up and wiped my tears away from my face. I looked at her with all the love in my heart, "I promised myself in the third grade that I would love you forever."

Gwen put her hand over her mouth trying to keep her upcoming sobs to a stop. I took her hand and led her to sit with me on her bed. "And I promised that first," I said with a hoarse voice. Gwen slowly started to give me small kisses all over my face right then. Peter flushed a little as he pulled her away gently. "But you're gonna get hurt if you stay with me, Gwen."

Gwen just smiled at me then and held my face in between her hands. "I'm willing to take the risk." And with that she kissed me full on the mouth. I kissed back the second her lips met mine. She ran her fingers through my hair as I pulled her as close as I could towards me. She pulled away to get some air, and before she started to kiss me again I could've sworn I heard her say, "I love you. I love you so much, Peter."

I loved her too. I loved her so much, why did I never tell her that. Because she didn't tell me first? Gwen pulled away and then sat on top of me. She smiled when I blushed, "Did you hear me, Peter Parker?"

I smiled at her with great joy and with great love. Gwen smiled and looked down with a tint of red on her cheeks. "I said that I love you." She chuckled nervously. I just stared at her with amazement which made her even more nervous. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she stepped off of me. "Oh god, you don't feel the same way do you?" She said with a nervous laugh.

When she turned away I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. I stood up and grabbed her hand, "Of course I feel the same way, Blondie." I said with a smile covered all over my face, and then including hers. "I just keep on wondering why the hell you love a guy like me."

She laughed right then which made me feel a little awkward. Gwen could see right through me, she knew I was nervous. "You don't have to say it back, Peter," She said with a goofy expression on her face. "I just wanted you to know that…"

I interrupted right then, "I love you too." I said the words with no facial expression because everything there was to feel was in my eyes. Gwen looked at me in a way she never looked at me before. I laughed at her expression, then she laughed back. "So you're not going to keep my dad's promise?" She said with some kind of happiness in her eyes. I shook my head, "Oh no, I'm going with the promise," I said as I looked out the window. Sadness filled her beautiful eyes right then.

I quickly turned around, not being able to keep the whole trick up. "But I promised him not to be around you when I was Spider-Man. Not when I was just…Peter Parker," She smiled right then and kissed my cheek. I smiled, "But no girl would want Peter Parker over Spider-Man, right?"

Gwen just laughed and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back again with no hesitation. In my heart I knew that Gwen was the one and only for me. And she always would be that only person who is practically my soul mate. She still is to this day.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of my Two-Shot! I hope you guys really enjoyed it! I worked really hard on this one so I could get it just right! It was fun writing about these two. I really loved the movie and I'm seeing it with my Dad again this weekend. Oh, and give me requests on what to write about! I'd really love it! xo**


End file.
